


My Skin the Colour of your Eyes

by roseforthethorns, xphil98197



Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pre-Skyfall, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/pseuds/xphil98197
Summary: Eve sets up James and Q, not knowing about their soul mate marks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you aren't aware of the Facebook 00Q group:  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/247325658758760/

"It's not like I'll ever have a chance to find my soulmate, Eve," Q argued. "I hang out in the Churchill bunkers with geeks and cats, and take my cats home to a flat full of books and tech. Who wants a partner like that?"

 

"You know, you're the second person to ask me that today? Who would want a soulmate like me?"

 

"Who was the first?"

 

"Well, he's one of the newer double-oh agents. I'm not sure you've met him yet, Quartermaster." Eve winked at him. "Congratulations on your promotion by the way."

"Wait... who is?" Q turned to her. "007? He's hardly new around Six, already has a reputation. James Bloody Bond, he announces his name to every criminal organization, and yet women still fall over themselves to swoon in front of him. Not exactly my type. I have too much plumbing for his taste."

"He doesn't have anyone, still hasn't found his soulmate. His sleeve isn't even colored in. And clearly you're listening to boffin gossip. He's not that bad..."

"Boffin gossip? You mean when I was on comms and had to listen to him run away with the woman from the US Treasury? He's lucky that M let him return and keep his designation after that. And I haven't seen hide of hair of him in person since."

"To be fair to him? He thought she was the one. She clearly wasn't and he's learned his lesson." Eve sighed and poured them both more wine. "Give him a chance. Talk to him at the very least."

"Why?" Ciaran shrugged. "It's not like he's made an effort Eve. Maybe he'll notice me more now that I'm Quartermaster, but not holding my breath. So far he hits on anything on two legs indiscriminately, and that isn't soul mate material in my book."

"For someone who has been isolated for most of his life, you're pretty quick to judge someone else. And his tattoo goes to his elbow. It's a good sign. Yours also goes that far, you know. And he would have to be blind not to notice you."

"I'm tired of getting picked on, and beat up, and being the brunt of the jokes, Eve," Ciaran said quietly. "It wasn't exactly my choice to be ridiculed at the Christmas party."

"Getting smashed and singing to the karaoke machine was an... unfortunate turn of events. Come on. I'll set up the meeting." She sighed and took his hands. "Come on. I want my best friend to find someone too."

"Are you sure about this?" Ciaran asked. "I didn't know someone put everclear in my glass. It wasn't exactly my idea."

"I'm positive. And if you would  _ loosen up _ a little bit, then you might be surprised."

"That's what happens when I'm on guard!" Ciaran sputtered. "God forbid I loosen up, I might end up dead!"

Eve set their glasses aside and stood, pulling Q to his feet. "And it you stay in the shadows you will never be happy. Here we go!"

"Dammit," he muttered, knowing there was no other option but to follow Eve. 

She led the way down to the firing range where Bond was currently in a tight navy t-shirt and exercise pants as he practiced his accuracy with various weapons. "Bond? Do you have a moment?"

"Eve..." Bond lowered his weapon and turned. "What are you plotting now?"

"I wanted to make sure you had met our lovely Quartermaster. Since Boothroyd retired this week, we have a new Q."

 

Ciaran stepped forward and looked at Bond through his glasses. The agent's eyes were a startlingly piercing shade of blue that made him feel like he'd been x-rayed. "Hello, 007."

 

"Hello, Quartermaster," Bond raked his eyes up and down the slender frame. "Are you the latest one Eve is trying to set me up with to ground me?"

 

"Apparently I've drawn the short straw." Q felt like James could see every inch of him as Bond looked him up and down. "And when Eve sets her mind to something, there's no dissuading her from it."

 

"Well, being she already plied you with alcohol, judging by the fact she switched to flats... there isn't much more excitement I can offer you, other than dinner," Bond disassembled the gun quickly.

 

"Technically we were drinking off duty. She dragged me out of my office." Q sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "May as well get this over with." He tugged nervously at the right arm sleeve on his jumper, pulling it down over his intricate Celtic knot work interspersed with binary and weapons. 

 

"Sure, what kind of food do you fancy?" Bond asked, tucking the weapon back into its case, and hanging up the ear protectors as Eve winked and slipped out the door. "Oh bloody hell, she's gone. Thank fuck. I'm sorry she tricked you into this, feel free to go."

 

Q shrugged, standing there and doing his best to not disappear. "No, it's all right. I can't remember the last meal I had this week." At James's eyebrow raise, Q flushed. "I mostly survive on tea and biscuits."

 

"No wonder you're easy to miss," Bond chuckled. "Curry? Chinese? Sushi? What do boffins eat once they get out of the tunnels? I'm afraid I'd exist on delivery if Eve didn't make me eat at work occasionally."

 

"I could go for sushi. Should I meet you somewhere? I'd imagine you want to change."

 

"I have clothes upstairs, if you can give me five minutes for a shower?" Bond said. "I have a car... or we can walk somewhere? I'm sorry, do you drive?"

 

It had been so long since he'd been on a date, but the dance felt comforting, familiar. "I'll just nip back down to Q-branch. Come find me there."

 

Bond nodded. "Don't get too engrossed, I really can be ready in five minutes," he offered, handing the gun back to the tech who was recording the data. He headed off for the locker room, already unbuttoning his shirt.

 

Q wandered down to his office anyway, taking his time as he looked around at the evening crew as they set up to monitor throughout the night. He reached his desk as he heard the lift open. Well. Bond was certainly fast... hopefully not too fast in other ways. Ciaran shook his head to clear it of the thought. And checked his office to make sure he had, in fact. turned the lights off. 

  
  


James was just buttoning the suit jacket, tucking the Walther in its shoulder holster under his arm, as he spotted Q.

 

"Quartermaster, are you ready?" He stayed out of the way to make sure that he didn't interfere with the employees who were running mission.

 

Q nodded and joined him, falling in easily at James's side. "I am. And call me Q. It's less of a mouthful. Should I call you Bond?"

 

"Sure..." he nodded. "James... well I don't hear that very often. Makes me feel like I'm in trouble, or a woman is about to poison me, and she wants me to suffer."

 

"James, then. A bit less formal than last names." Bloody hell, the man was actually charming upon closer inspection, and Q couldn't help smiling a little. 

 

"And yours?" Bond opened the door for him. "My car is in the garage."

 

"Ah, see that would be too much information. Just Q for now."

 

"So, are we going as friends... Or should I be trying to impress you?" Bond smiled. 

 

"I have a feeling that if we don't try, Eve will know. I wouldn't be surprised if she's watching us somehow. I suppose if we get to know each other better, we can work better together."

 

"Alright then," James opened the door of the DB5 for him. "Can I take your coat?"

 

Q blushed slightly and nodded, handing James his coat before sliding into the car. It really was a gorgeous machine, sleek and stylish and very suave, much like her owner. 

 

"I bought this when I completed my second kill," James said, buckling himself in beside Q. "I assumed I wouldn't live long enough to spend the money."

 

"That's a fair assumption in your line of work." Q stares out the window as James pulled out of the garage and headed into the city. "How do you feel about the car now? After some time as a double oh?"

 

"I still love it," Bond admitted. "My father had one like it when I was a child. He died not long after he sold it, so it's a good memory."

 

There's not much Q could say to that. He didn't m even remember his own parents; they had died when he was a baby. 

 

"Well it's a lovely car."

 

"I'm sorry," Bond offered. "I'm not... I'm out of practice with people, other than missions. I tend to say the wrong thing."

 

"It's been a long time since I've done this too. I just was thinking of my own parents. I never knew them, and I had the thought that you're lucky you knew yours."

 

"I... I was young, eleven," James swallowed and turned to face Q in the car. He flipped on the dome light. "I grew up with the gamekeeper, and his wife, my father's best friend. It wasn't a bad life by any means. It just left me... angry. And lonely. I don't relate well."

 

"I grew up in the foster system, shunted from house to house. I emancipated myself the first chance I had and never looked back." Q looked up at James and gave him a small smile. "Okay. So sad childhood memories swapped, let's go stuff ourselves on sushi. If it goes well, perhaps I'll let you kiss me."

 

He never usually tried to flirt, and it wasn't until he saw James smirk that he knew he'd done it well. Lovely. He was flirting with MI6's most eligible man whore.

 

"Careful, I'll hold you to that," James turned off the dome light and put the car in drive, pulling out with a bit of a spin of tires, showing off. "You did remarkably well for yourself, all things considered. I only managed to get thrown out of school."

 

"I've always had a penchant for computers. I'm just lucky M didn't decide to press charges when I hacked their system. Instead she offered me a job."

 

"Good thing," James smiled. "My good fortune, that I got to meet you," he parked in front of a small storefront. "I know this place doesn't look  like much from the outside, but the owner is a good friend."

 

"I trust your judgement. At least where food is concerned." Q followed James into the restaurant where Bond not only greeted the owner in fluent Japanese, but the owner himself seated them and waited on them. 

 

"I told him to bring us whatever his family is eating," James turned to Q as they sat on cushions in front of a low table. "I hope that's alright? If there's anything you particularly like or dislike, let me know."

 

"I'm not terribly picky. I don't think." He knelt easily and sipped his tea once the owner brought some. "Now I never see you with tea. The rumor is you only drink coffee."

 

"The rumor is also that I only have sex with women, and end up killing everyone that I love," James said bitterly. "Don't believe everything you hear, Q. There are rumors about all of us, and mostly it's just our armor, what gets us through the day."

 

Q flushed and stared at his tea. "I'm sorry. I... that was a really poor attempt at flirting. I... I shouldn't have said anything."

 

"It's alright, I'm a bit prickly," James said softly. "Let's just... move on?"

 

"All right. What should we talk about? What do people even talk about on dates?"

 

Q fiddled with the cuff of his right sleeve again, more of a nervous habit than anything. 

  
  


"I've no idea..." James admitted. "Usually it's me pumping a mark for information, or trying to get past the food to bed."

 

"I spend my days in front of a screen. And I'll be the main handler now for the double-ohs. Er, I have two cats?"

 

"I kill people and sleep with their wives..." James burst into laughter. "What's your favorite movie?"

 

Q found himself chuckling and relaxing. "I'm really fond of animated films, Pixar, Laika, studios like those. My favorite films are probably the Cornetto Trilogy though, Hot Fuzz in particular. You?"

 

"I like foreign ones... it makes me work hard to understand, and read the subtitles," Bond admitted. "Harder to tune it out and get lost in my head. A friend has me watching a Korean soap opera at the moment."

 

"I think sometimes in English language cinema... we've given up the story for the special effects, especially in American films," James nodded. "But I watch a little of anything. Learned to keep myself occupied on mission."

 

"You must have a lot of down time if you end up waiting around that much. And you don't have anyone either. Like me. Started to think that maybe I don't have anyone."

 

"You wouldn't believe between travelling and surveillance... sometimes I think I spend my whole life hurrying up just to wait," James shrugged. "I have Alec... as a friend only."

 

"You and 006... I've handled cleanup from your missions before. The pair of you are a menace." He was smiling though, teasing. 

 

"We always return though," James said quietly. "More than I can say for some of the other people I've gone on mission with. And that makes me wonder. If I was the reason... and I can't let myself think like that."

 

"It was them, not you. 006 is proof of that if you insist on thinking that way. The fact is we work in a high risk program where death is a constant companion. I don't blame you for not looking. Especially since you've lost so many people."

 

"Alec has been my constant, for a long time... when he was undercover in Russia was hard," James nodded. "I knew he was alive. But... nothing more. Sleeper missions are the worst. I wasn't even supposed to know that."

 

"He's back now. Maybe the three of us could spend some time together. It may help with his continued transition back into this life. But that must've been difficult."

 

He looked up as the owner brought their dinner. It looked delicious, a veritable feast of sushi. "Thank you." He turned to James and poured them each a dish of soy sauce. "What are you hoping for in your soulmate?"

 

"I don't... Know?" James admitted. "Someone who can tolerate me I suppose. I'm not sure I'm a prize for a soulmate. My mark has guns and a cross, I feel sorry for my soulmate actually, not knowing if they'll keep me for long, and they'd know I'm a killer."

 

"They would need to accept you as you are. I have a similar problem. I often don't sleep and I forget to eat. I work long hours and they will be longer with this new promotion." He glances at his arm, thinking about James's description. "I have weapons worked into my mark as well. Along with Celtic knots."

James froze and unbuttoned his sleeve.

 

Q felt his stomach go cold as he copied the motion. He unbuttoned his shirt sleeve and rolled it up with his jumper to reveal his soul ink.

 

It was a perfect match for James's. 

 

His eyes went wide and he forgot to breathe until everything spun a little bit. 

 

"No, no..." James whispered. "It can't be. It's... Exactly the same."

 

Q stared between them, dumbstruck. Their tattoos indeed were exactly the same. 

 

"How long have you known?" James whispered. 

 

"You mentioned your design just now. I swear I had no idea before then. I didn't know."

 

"Did Eve know?" James asked. "I can't believe it's been in our personnel files the whole time and no one figured it out."

 

"She couldn't have... could she? I never wear short sleeves, but we do spend time together. She's my only friend at work. How... I was convinced I didn't have one, even though the design kept adding to itself."

 

James looked down at his own arm, which was starting to change, shading appearing in various shades of grey scale. "Is yours...?"

 

"Oh god, it is. This week it added little threads of binary, but now it's filling in grey." His heart hammered at his ribs, and his stomach clenched painfully. Did he really want this now that it was happening? Did he even like James Bond? He barely knew the man. 

 

James put his chopsticks down to hide the tremor in his hands. "I'm not... I'm not soulmate material," he said softly, looking down at the bruises on his knuckles, from when he'd been working a punching bag bloody earlier. 

 

"Even secret agents need soulmates," Q replied quietly. He tentatively reached a hand across the table, leaving it open for James to take if he wanted. 

 

James swallowed and squeezed it. "We were told orphans make the best agents, no commitments and no ties."

 

"Maybe it's time that rule changes."

 

"I'll break your heart," James sighed. "One mission, I won't come back, and you'll be broken by me."

 

Q couldn't deny the curl of fear at that idea, but he ignored it, resolutely squashed it. "And if we don't try, will you ever really be happy?"

 

"I never have been, so I don't know what I'm missing," James bolted down the glass of water, mouth dry. "But gods I want to."

 

"Then... then let's try?"

 

He felt like he was on tenterhooks waiting for James to respond. Q really wasn't sure what the man would say. 

 

"If you're sure? I'm broken, I'm no prize," James looked down at his bruised knuckles.

 

"You're strong. Beyond strong."

 

"I'm a guy then send out to be a killer, because I don't feel bad making the world a better place. What kind of a lover does that make me, Q?"

 

"I... I don't know. I wish I did. But I'm willing to try." James looked so broken, so down and dejected. Q squeezed his hand and saw the last of his soul ink fill in with grey. 

 

"Maybe this happened for a reason."

 

"Do you really believe that?" James scoffed. "What did you do to deserve a broken down killer?"

 

"I don't fucking think you're broken!" Q hissed. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I don't. I think you've been through a lot but you also deserve a chance at happiness."

 

"I was a failure at figuring out that she was doing this to save someone else... what kind of a spy does that make me?" James whispered. "You deserve someone smart."

 

"She blinded you. Hell, she was a better liar than you. And you thought... you thought she could be. Her mark was blank like yours. James, you can't continue blaming yourself for everything. It'll destroy you. And that would break me, to see you completely implode and know I could have helped."

 

"Are you sure you want to take a chance on me though?" James asked. 

 

" _ Yes _ ! Bloody hell, yes. I think I do. And maybe something could help you trust me a bit." He bit his lip and sighed. "I don't much like it... but my name... it's Ciaran."

 

"Ciaran..." Bond rolled the name on his tongue. "Bit of fey blood in you then?"

 

"Eve says that a lot. Says it's the only explanation for my appearance. I must be magic. I usually flip her the bird and tell her to sod off when she does that."

 

"Black Irish, and a fair bit of Romney in you as well," James looked him up and down, calculating. "I'd dare say your element is fire or power, it's how you do the things no one else can."

 

"James. I'm human." Q rolled his eyes and sipped his now cold tea. 

 

"Human, yes... all human, no," James shook his head.

 

Q sighed again and shook his head. "I wouldn't be able to touch iron if I were fey. Come on. Are you hungry? All this food looks good."

 

James picked up a piece of sushi and ate it, the hunger hitting him suddenly. "You aren't all fey, but you have a touch of it. You've never lost an agent on your watch, Q. That's a remarkable feat."

 

"Don't jinx it now, 007. I've not run a full mission as a Quartermaster yet."

 

"But you've run plenty of missions," James smiled. "I'd take you on the comms any day."

 

A faint blush tinged his cheeks, and Q hid his smile with several pieces of sushi. "You're a right charmer."

 

"At least you don't tell me everything is fine," James countered. "I'd rather someone who is honest."

 

"What's the point of saying it's fine when there are four hostiles on your tail? That'll get you killed."

 

"You'd be surprised," James held out a piece of yellowtail for him to try. "Save room for the wagashi though, it's wonderful."

 

"Aye aye, Sir," Q said with a grin. He ate slowly, savoring the different flavors. 

 

"I found this place after Vesper... I had bad insomnia, and spent a lot of nights just wandering the streets, trying to avoid going back to a nondescript hotel room," James said. "They saw me walk by a bunch of times, and finally asked me if I was coming in or not. I didn't even realize it was a restaurant. They had me eat with their family, asked me about myself, gave me a place to be someone besides 007."

 

"I like that story. And I'm definitely going to try and pay for my half of dinner. He deserves a huge tip."

 

"You can leave the tip, and I'll pay for the dinner, how about that?" James offered. "And next time you can let me cook for you."

 

"You want to cook for me? Don't pull out all your tricks tonight, tiger," he teased. Truth be told, Q was rather flattered by all of the attention. He still couldn't entirely believe James really wanted him, despite what his soul ink said. 

 

"One of my lesser known skills, I can't abide frozen food, unless I made it in the first place," James smiled as the owner brought them a tray of sweets and mochi.

 

"Mochi!" Q's excitement only grew when he discovered they were green tea ice cream mochi to boot. He picked one up and bit into it, ice cream smearing on his lips. 

 

"Come here," James smiled and wiped Q's lips with his thumb. "You look adorable when you smile."

 

He grinned and blushed more, eyes darkening as James licked the ice cream off his thumb. He forgot to breathe for a moment. 

 

"Come on, tuck those into a napkin, and let's go for a walk by the river?" James held out his hand.

 

Q obeyed and stood, pulling out a twenty pound note to leave for a tip before following James out of the restaurant. 

 

"Come here," James tucked his coat around the both of them as they strolled down the path by the river. "I love it here at this time of night. It feels like anything is possible."

 

"The city looks amazing from here too. Everything seems to glow." He ate another mochi and leaned against James. Bond was warm, solid. Q felt safe. 

 

"So... why Quartermaster?" Bond asked quietly. "You seem so... alive... to work with something so inanimate as computers."

 

"I'm very interested in all things technology. And I'm good at them too. It isn't just computers either. It's R and D, it's managing a whole department, handling agents in the field, hacking. All of it."

 

"And you're quite good at it, as well," James said. "I suppose you have found your niche. So, two cats and a mortgage... what else should I know about you?"

 

Q chuckled and leaned his head against James's arm. "I don't sleep much. I read sometimes. I play video games. I write hacking codes."

 

"What do you read?" James asked. "I should unpack my books from my storage unit... see if there's anything I haven't read yet."

 

"Science fiction mostly. Sometimes fantasy. It depends on what I'm in the mood for."

 

"I had to stop reading mysteries, because I started getting mad when I figured them out before the end of the book," James chuckled. 

 

"Oh I can't stand them. Far too predictable. I've been too busy to read lately, though."

 

"Same..." James nodded. "Although I did get a Kindle when they were first available, I might try it next time I'm flying. Although I prefer the feeling of real paper pages."

 

"Same here. But I can carry far more books with a Kindle."

 

"True, it is a plus," James nodded. "You'll have to give me some sci fi recommendations beyond the usual Lord of the Rings."

 

"Ender's Game," Q said instantly. "It's a genius series."

 

James got out his phone and made a note. "I'll start on that then."

 

"So we're really going to try this."

 

"If you're willing?" James licked his lips and fed Q a piece of wagashi. "I won't force you."

 

Q ate the sugary treat, gently taking James's arm and stopping their walk. "I want to. Bloody hell. I want to date James Bond."

 

"I'm going to disappoint you, Ciaran," he said softly. "I'm not nearly as exciting as my missions. I leave out books and shoes and forget to wash dishes. Most of all, I'm selfish, and over protective."

 

"I don't sleep and I have two cats. I can be snobbish when it comes to my tech, and I don't suffer fools. And despite my own anxieties about dating and your attempts to dissuade me, I won't be cast off."

 

"Can I... Can I kiss you?" James whispered, holding Ciaran's hands tight in his own. 

 

Q nodded, his heart pounding so hard in his chest he was sure James could hear it. "Yes. Just-I'm rusty so don't be surprised if I-"

 

"Shhh," James smiled and put a finger against his lips. He started at one side, licking away the powdered sugar and sucking on Q's lips.

 

The boffin gripped James's shoulders and closed his eyes. He sank into the kiss, mouth yielding to James's soft, firm lips. 

 

"Ciaran..." James whispered, exploring his mouth. 

 

There were fireworks. 

 

Kissing James was like igniting a brush fire that coursed through his veins and set every nerve alight.

 

"Ciaran... Look at me," James pulled back and watched his eyes blink open.

 

"What?" He stared up at James, confused. "We were kissing. What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing. I just wanted to see your eyes," James said softly.

 

Q blushed and smiled shyly up at him. "Really?"

 

"Really," James stole a sweet kiss. "They remind me of the Moors where I grew up."

 

"And you said you're bad at this," Q teased as he stole a kiss this time. "You have poetry on your lips."

 

"They look like home," James said softly, carding his fingers through the curls.

 

Q leaned into the touch, much like a cat seeking affection. "I like your fingers in my hair."

 

"Would you like me to take you home?" James asked softly. "I rather think it would be frowned upon to ravage my soul mate on the sidewalk."

 

Q blushed and kissed James again. "You can take me home, but we should probably leave it at the steps tonight. Take it a little slow."

 

"Yes, I know," James breathed against his mouth. "I haven't quite realized that I found you, let alone... bonding with you… wow."

 

"So let's give you time to catch up. We could go on another date tomorrow?"

 

"Sounds good, I'll cook," James smiled. "I'll pack us a picnic dinner, and we can go for a drive."

 

"Maybe out of the city. Make a day of it?" Q was already thinking about how he would dress. He couldn't trust that he wouldn't want more tomorrow, but tonight he needed time to think. To process this. "You could pick me up?"

 

"Just tell me what time," James mouthed at the pulse point in his jaw. "Are you working, or shall I book us a room for tomorrow night?"

 

Q's toes curled in his shoes and he actually whimpered. Bloody hell the man's mouth was like sin. "I-I have accumulated plenty of sick days..."

 

"I still... My family has property in Scotland," James said. "If you're game."

 

Q pulled back, searching James's face. "Are you okay to go there? Will it be too painful? I don't want our being together to hurt you."

 

"I've gone enough times, it stopped hurting," James shrugged. "But I'd like to show you where I come from, who I was before I was 007. Maybe it will let you understand me a bit."

 

"I'll put in for a long weekend as soon as I get home."

 

"I'm looking forward to it," James said softly. "I wasn't thinking that i would ever be able to bring someone there, but suddenly... I'm excited to."

 

Q kissed him again, gentle and lingering. "I'm definitely letting you kiss me goodnight," he murmured. 

 

"Good, come on, nothing like making out in the car like teenagers," James chuckled as he licked the last of the mochi off Q's fingers. "Any requests for dinner tomorrow?"

 

"Whatever you feel like making." He giggled as James's tongue teased his fingers. "I'm not picky. Just nothing too spicy hot." He followed James back to the car, feeling far more at ease and positively buzzing with excitement. 

 

"I'll see what I can do... I'll be too excited to sleep anyway," James admitted as he tucked him into the car, stealing another kiss as he buckled the seatbelt. 

 

"At least get a little bit. If we're staying over then I'll be keeping you up all night, old man." Q winked as he said the last bit, delighted when James took the teasing for what it was. 

 

James grinned and ran a hand through his hair, feeling like he was seventeen again. He remembered Kincaid letting him use the farm truck to take a local girl from the village to the movies, and how mortified he'd been when they bumped noses as they kissed.

 

Q was grinning as they cruised through London. He gave James directions to his flat, feeling a bit self conscious but growing more confident all the time. 

 

"Shall I pick you up from Q branch at 5, or your place in the morning?" James asked, brushing Q's lips with a kiss.

 

"From here. I won't even go in to work." Q leaned into the kiss, holding tight to James's lapels. 

 

"I'll look forward to it," James smiled. "Sweet dreams Ciaran."

 

Reluctantly, Q pulled away and got out of the car. He waved as James drove away from the curb, and Q called Moneypenny the moment he walked into his flat. 

 

"I need you to cat sit this weekend... I'm going away with James."

 

"What?" There was a clatter as Eve dropped the phone and shrieked. "When did that happen?"

 

"A few minutes ago. Or hours. Time's gone all blurry. Eve... he's the one. He's my soulmate. Did you know?!"

 

"Wait, slow down, one thing at a time," Eve collected the wine bottle in one hand and glass in another. "Tell me everything."

 

Q started with James walking him out of MI6, then the sushi restaurant, the ink reveal, watching it fill in grey, then walking and kissing in the sunset of London. 

 

"And now he's taking me up to Skyfall this weekend. I'm actually putting in for leave right now."

 

"See, didn't I tell you to give him a chance?" Eve smiled. "I'm happy for you, love. Just remember, give yourself a chance to get to know him. You don't know him as a person yet, soul mate or not. And it can get prickly when he's your soulmate, and you can't agree on dinner."

 

"That's what the weekend is for. No work to get in the way. Time to talk. To share silences."

 

"And remember... it's not just sex, Ciaran," Eve said softly. "Use a condom until you're ready to bond."

 

"I know. I-we didn't tonight. I said no."

 

"You're going to get attached... more so than you have with other sex partners," Eve reminded. "It's going to be a big rush of emotions, beyond the sex, that you've never experienced. But have a good time. Make sure he treats you well."

 

"He's cooking for me," Q said softly. It was a bit overwhelming thinking about all of it now, and his stomach felt like it was twisting into knots. 

 

"Oh... that's so sweet," Eve smiled. "Bill brought me breakfast in bed after we spent the night together the first time. "I think it's a way of proving they can take care of you. Tell James I said hi."

 

***

James went through the cupboards and decided on fried chicken and biscuits, and an array of slices cheese, fruits, and bread. He didn't have much in the way of dessert, so he made fresh cookies, and ran down to the corner off license for chocolates and several bottles of wine. He made a more comprehensive list of groceries to buy in the morning and packed the ice chest into the back seat of the car, along with a stack of clean pillows, linens, and blankets.

 

Skyfall was kept neat, ready for visitors. But he didn't want someone coming in to clean while they were there. This was his chance to woo Ciaran, prove he could take care of him.

 

In the end, Q couldn't sleep. He lay there long after ringing off with Eve and staring at the ceiling or his soul ink. The design was filled with greyscale coloring now, and he felt so anxious. What if it didn't go well? What if he and James didn't mesh?

James finally dropped off to sleep about 4 am, after washing all of the dishes. He showered and fell into bed, exhausted and restless at the same time. Eve had messaged him and told him not to fuck it up, and wasn't that a worry?

 

Q gave up trying to sleep at five. He showered and shaved, brushed his teeth and packed a bag. He was just finishing feeding the cars when the doorbell rang. 

 

"Wish me luck," he muttered before opening the door. 

 

"Hi," James said sheepishly. "I couldn't sleep more than ten minutes. I gave up. Want to go grocery shopping with me?"

 

Q nodded, suddenly shy again as he gathered up his bag and locked the flat behind him. 

 

"I cooked, and napped... For all of ten minutes. Then I was afraid I'd slept in and forgot, so I hurried and showered, and it was 0430," James ran a hand through still wet blond hair. 

 

"I didn't sleep at all. I couldn't. Eve and I talked and then I couldn't. What if... what if we don't gel? What if it doesn't work?"

 

"Then we know it wasn't meant to be, that I'll die soon and it's better that you not bond and lose me," James said. "I'm scared shitless too, if it helps."

 

Q leaned in and kissed him, pressing their mouths together and holding James close. 

 

"But... I don't think that's really a worry," James whispered against his lips. "Let's get breakfast and caffeine, and then hit Tesco."

 

"Perfect. You drive." 

 

Q threw his bag in the boot and climbed into the car. He felt better already knowing James was nervous too. They both were like teenagers with their first love. 

 

"How do you feel about bagels and lox?" James asked with a smile. "One of London's hidden gems, right near the Tesco."

 

Q made a face at lox. "Bagels are good though."

 

"Still warm with chocolate chips?" James offered. "I'll take the lox and cream cheese. And brush my teeth before I kiss you again."

 

"Chocolate chip bagels?" Now Q was grinning. "Cinnamon raisin for me please."

 

"Alright, it's a deal," James opened his car door. "And choose some for later, they toast well."

 

"Perfect." Q followed James into the shop, the smell of fresh bagels overwhelming him. He held James's hand while they ordered. 

 

"Come on, we can sit outside and enjoy the sunrise," James offered as they took their order. He pulled the chairs close so they could sit together.

 

"This is... Nice," James said softly. "I've never had someone to do this with."

 

"Neither have I," Q admitted. "And you're every bit as handsome this morning as you were last night."

 

"You haven't been to sleep yet, you're biased," James said fondly. "I do hope you won't change your mind once you've eaten and slept."

"I don't think I will. But I may need to nap in the car. Just as a warning." He took James's hand and laces their fingers together.

 

"We'll pull over at the first rest stop when we get tired," James agreed, pulling Q close against him. "You smell good," he nuzzled him.

 

"If you're good to drive you don't have to stop on my account. I'd rather sleep in a warm bed tonight anyway." Q hummed happily as James kissed his neck. "You're intoxicating."

 

"You'll get us nowhere except arrested for indecent exposure with that mouth," James groaned, pressing the heel of his hand down against the ache in his groin.

 

Q raised an eyebrow, curious, delighted. "I didn't think I'd said anything like that... I could. But then we won't get to Skyfall and I really want to see it now."

 

"I think it's the voice," James admitted in a strangled tone. "Come on, you. Tesco and then a long car ride. I want to ravish you in a bed," he stopped teasing long enough to brush their noses together.

 

A surge of warmth flowed through Q at the gesture, and he blushed. "All right."

 

Tesco was actually fun, choosing ingredients, indulging in sweets. In no time at all they were on the road and headed up to Scotland. 

 

To Skyfall.

 

Bond gave him control of the stereo and held his hand, watching him smile and sing along. Every once in awhile they would stop, and he would kiss the stray bits of sugar off Q's lips, watching him blush.

 

"I never thought you were so gentle," Q admitted. "You always seemed so hard and cold."

 

"I don't get much of a reason on mission," James said softly. "What would I get by putting myself out there like that for a mark?"

 

"I know. But I like seeing this side of you. It's lovely."

 

"Well, you made it safe for me to be affectionate," James gave him a sheepish smile.

 

Q winked and kissed him as they pulled away from the petrol station. "I've never taken a day off before. I think M was worried I was really sick."

 

"Well, I'm glad I got to steal you away," James smiled, weaving their fingers together. The miles melted away under them, until they reached the Moors in early afternoon.

 

"Never been this far north. Never actually been to Scotland come to think of it."

 

"Well, we can wander down to the pub for fish and chips, take a walk... There's horses, if you ride?" James offered.

 

"I... I never have. Definitely yes to the fish and chips though. You'll have to teach me how to ride."

 

"We can start with the plow horse," James grinned. "I don't get up there often enough, but I rode in hunts when I was younger."

 

Q chuckled as James pulled the car onto a small road into town. "There's so much I never knew about you until today."

 

"Bagpipes, hunting, went to Eton, good UK lad," James rolled his eyes.

The boffin laughed, taking James's hand and kissing it as they parked. "With a wicked mind and deadly accuracy too."

 

"So, welcome to Glen Etive," James gestured around. "Hasn't changed since I was a boy, although I'd wager it hasn't changed since electricity was added."

 

Q hid his laughter behind his hand as he followed James into the pub for pints and fish and chips. "Isn't that always the joke about Scotland?"

 

"Or any small town people can't wait to leave?" James opened the pub door. The man behind the bar greeted him as Jamie, and clasped hands with him. "Ciaran, this is John. Sold me my first pint."

 

Q shook the man's hand. He was fairly large, bearded, and red faced. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

 

The man chuckled and clapped James on the shoulder. "Ye know where it's it," he growled in a gravelly voice. 

 

"Aye," James pulled out stools for them at the corner table. Someone was tuning a fiddle, and there was a set of panpipes dancing out notes.

 

"I still can't believe this is happening. That I'm here with you and that you're showing me all this."

 

"It's not... Much," James looked up at him in the afternoon shadows of the bar. "I'm just me here, not... A number."

 

Q took his hands and sighed, staring up at him. "I know you're not a number. And it's okay. We can go as slow as we need to."

 

"I'm alright, it's just surreal, bringing someone back here," James nodded as John dropped off their ale, and took a swallow. "They make this in the back."

 

"Home brew?" Q took a sip and found he rather liked the flavor. It wasn't too hoppy which he often found was the case with most beer. "Well. I hope I'm a good enough reason to come back."

 

"I'm sure..." James said softly. He thanked John as he brought their plates, and a loaf of warm bread to try. 

 

Q's stomach growled, and he dug into the fish and chips. It tasted divine. The fish was battered and fried to crispy perfection, and paired with the chips and the beer, it was perfect. The company made it all the better. He shared smiles with James from across the table, and he gently bumped his foot against James's leg. 

 

James stared at him, a smile on his lips. "Just going to get me all worked up then?" He teased. He ordered a cask of the ale to go, and a bottle of their scotch. "Best there is," he winked. "But tonight... This trip, I want to enjoy you."

 

James stared at him, a smile on his lips. "Just going to get me all worked up then?" He teased. He ordered a cask of the ale to go, and a bottle of their scotch. "Best there is," he winked. "But tonight... This trip, I want to enjoy you."

 

"Come on sleepy boy," James smiled, offering him a hand up from the table.

 

"It's good to have you back, lad," John said as he carried the ale to the car. "Make sure you aren't strangers. We're doing shepherd's pie tomorrow."

 

"Thank you," James said as Q settled sleepily into his seat. "We'll try to remember."

 

"Well you do have much more important matters, I'll forgive you this once," the bar keep grinned.

 

Q smiled at the man and yawned, his lack of sleep the night before finally catching up with him. Maybe it was a byproduct of being near his soulmate that made him want to rest and care for himself. He wasn't sure. 

 

They drove to Skyfall, and the sleepy boffin fought to keep his eyes open as they drove through the gate and down the long drive to the house. It certainly stood apart on the moors, a solitary building amidst the emptiness of the landscape. 

 

"This is... Home?" James asked a little uncertainly as they climbed out of the car. "I'll come back for the bags, as soon as I stow the groceries."

 

"Jamie Bond, ye bastard!" A rather greyed man ambled around the side of the house. "About damn time you brought him home with you."

 

"I only just... Found out," James rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as Kincaid clapped him on the back. "Ciaran, meet Kincaid; he raised me after my parents passed."

 

"How d'you-" Q didn't get any farther before Kincaid wrapped him in a bear hug and squeezed. 

 

"Pleased to meet you, lad. And James, I'll store groceries. Take him inside. He's not dressed for Scotland weather."

 

Q was, indeed, shivering as Kincaid released him. "I'm fine-"

 

"Nonsense. James, go on now."

 

"Do as the man says," James grinned. "Let me make you some tea."

 

"The fires are lit, don't turn the poor boy into a popsicle," Kincaid scolded. "You don't feed him enough, he looks ready to disappear. "

 

"To be fair, I don't feed myself enough," Q tried to say, but Kincaid was already hauling in the shopping and James was ushering him inside. 

 

"There's a formal living room and dining room around front, but really, the heart of the place is the kitchen," Kincaid opened the door to a fire. "The missus decided you needed her lamb stew for later. Get some rest and clean up, it will wait for you."

 

Q's head spun at all the information. The house didn't feel as drafty as it looked, thankfully, and with James by his side, they soon found themselves upstairs looking at the rooms. 

 

"Do you still sleep in your childhood room?"

 

"Yes, I got a larger bed and turned my parents' room into the study," James swallowed. "Too many memories, I suppose," he opened the door to his room, a large bed with a soft duvet taking most of the space. "The tub is great, had that put in after I got back from Venice," he added quietly.

 

Q turned and hugged him, not saying a word. The room looked lovely, cozier than he'd imagined, but he knew what Venice meant to James. What had happened. 

 

He pulled back after a moment to kiss James's cheek before moving further into the room and exploring. 

 

James tucked their bags into the wardrobe and undressed down to his shorts. "I'm going to shower, catch a nap, if you want to join me?" He held out his hand.

 

Q took it, following James into the bathroom. "Is-is it okay if we don't have sex yet?"

 

"No sex until we sleep, and getting know each other," James nuzzled at his cheek. "Maybe when we're back in London..." He turned the shower on warm and helped Ciaran in, the homemade soap lathering in his hands as he massaged over the slender frame. 

 

He rubbed shampoo into the curls and traced Ciaran's ear with his lips, keeping him close under the spray. "When you want a soak in the tub later, the jacuzzi Jets are great."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Q sighed and leaned back under the shower spray as James washed him. The water was warm and James's hands felt strong and comforting on his body. It was wonderful.

 "Well, maybe not in London the first time."

 "Whenever you're comfortable," James massaged his shoulders. "How about some sleep, now that we've got full stomachs and are clean?"

 "You aren't yet." Q lathered his hands and began washing James, fingers trailing over every scar, every muscle. He was gentle, doing his best to help James relax too.

 James relaxed under the strong hands, leaning into his lover. "You have sculptor hands," he said, tracing the long fingers.

 "I sit at my computer typing most days," he replied softly. Q leaned up to kiss James, holding him close and making sure his hair was clean too.

 "Another kind of instrument," James murmured, stealing a kiss as the water got cooler. "We should dry off," he said regretfully.

 Q nodded, shutting off the water and stepping out of the shower. He smiled shyly at James as he dried off and headed back to his suitcase. He pulled out a pair of pajamas and pulled them on before toweling at his damp hair again.

 "Come on, let me," James took the towel and dried the curls. He slipped on his own shorts and sat on the bed. "Did you bring a brush?"

 Q retrieved it from his bag and handed it to James who, once Q sat down, began brushing his hair.

 "You're so... Beautiful. Handsome?" James whispered in his ear. "I'm not sure the proper word here."

"Handsome works just fine," Q replied. He leaned back against james, allowing the man to hold him. He felt completely safe, cozy, happy. "Nap time?"

"Yes," James breathed him in, wrapping the duvet around them. The fire was warm, even in the dim light. "Wake me when you're hungry?" He murmured, spooning around Ciaran.

Q yawned and nodded, closing his eyes. He smiled and drifted off, finally, to sleep.

James was asleep, but still conscious of the man he was cradling. By the time Ciaran stirred, it was full darkness outside, the fire down to embers.

Q yawned and shivered a little. He was warm under the blankets and in James's arms, but Scottish nights were cold, and without the fire's added warmth, the air in the room was turning chill.

"No, don' leave," he mumbled, rolling over to snuggle against James's toasty chest. "You're like a furnace." He was unaware that his own cheeks and nose were cold to the touch until he nuzzled James and the man yelped.

"I'll carry you, but you're freezing," James gasped. "Time for a hot bath and tea."

Q grumbled at being woken, but he didn't protest when James carried him back into the bathroom and ran them a hot tub of water. "How long did we sleep?"

"Six hours? It's just after nine," James returned with a tray of tea and stew, and a pile of toasted bagels. "We can eat, get some more sleep, or watch a movie if you'd like."

"You're being so gentle with me." Q had brushed his teeth while James was fetching the food, and he kissed the man now. "I wouldn't mind watching a movie. Perhaps make out like teenagers."

"Why wouldn't I be gentle with you?" James kissed him. "You choose a movie?"

"Depends on what you have. I brought some cables and my laptop; I have plenty of movies there too. And... and it's all still new. Eve gave me so many warnings about it being overwhelming and going slow. I do want you. I want this."

"Most of what I have here is old classics... Netflix on my laptop," James settled into the water behind him. "Eve is right, slow is good. Better to take it slow and be sure, than have to sever a bond."

Q couldn't stop his involuntary shudder at the suggestion. No, no he never wanted to go through that. Never. "Maybe _Love Actually_. It's one of my favorites."

"I love that one," James smiled, and poured a handful of warm water over Ciaran's cold skin. "Just don't let it get out at Six that I have a romantic streak."

"Oh never. Wouldn't dream of it. But Eve might find out. She is my best friend after all." He sighed and sank down into the water. He had been worried the night before that it would be just sex with James, but with every passing moment he felt their intimacy grow. He was comfortable with the man. He felt safe and protected in his arms, and he hoped he could be strong enough to protect James too. This couldn't just go one way.

"You're thinking awfully loud," James teased, rubbing a knot on Ciaran's shoulder.

"I am? Sorry," he muttered distractedly. "I hadn't thought about losing the bond. And I've been rather preoccupied with now nice it is to just share space with someone. It doesn't mean I don't want sex at all. On the contrary. But... even though we've been naked a few times now I still feel a bit shy."

"It takes time to get comfortable," James smiled. "Or large quantities of alcohol?"

"I wouldn't mind a drink," Q teased. He smiled and leaned up to kiss James again. "I do want you. I want to learn every inch of you. I want to lose myself in you. But I also want to be sure. Completely positive."

"There's no rush," James murmured as they kissed. "Might make me live longer... Soul bonded agents aren't allowed as 00s."

"You mean... if we bond, when we bond, then you're retiring?"

"At least from field duty," James shifted against Ciaran, the warmth of him teasing James hard. "I've had a long run, I can train recruits, or do royal security detail."

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." Q felt James's cock stiffen against his hip, and he flushed, grinning. "Perhaps... maybe I should see to this."

"It's fine," James caught his hands and nuzzled into Ciaran's neck. "Let's wait."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," James promised. "I'm enjoying the time with you. I'm turned on kissing you, I'm turned on with you touching me. But I also know you'll be worth the wait, worth savouring a bit of an ache."

"And this morning it was talk of ravishing me in the bed. What brought on this change?" Q turned to face James, searching his face.

"Did I actually do it?" James traced the contours of his cheek. "I'm capable of a little self restraint. I'm' not fifteen anymore. It's... bonding. It's a once in a lifetime experience. I want you to be sure."

Ah. That was the hesitation. James was thinking about him and how he would react.

"I want you. I want this. But you're probably right. We should take it slowly. I already know I like kissing you. I'm more comfortable with you than I've ever been with previous boyfriends. I never sang along to the radio with them. Or just cuddled in a bath. I felt safe enough in your arms to sleep like the dead for the whole afternoon. And my heart flips when you smile."

"I... you haven't dated someone seriously before, have you?" James gave him a thoughtful look.

"Not properly. Mostly just one night stands."

"I only had the one... Vesper... the only time I though about a bond. And by the time we discussed it... we didn't have matching marks. Its possible, with work, I've heard. But then..." James swallowed. "I was so glad we hadn't. The betrayal alone broke me. I'll probably think twice about every person I encounter for years."

Q kissed him gently and just held James, running his hand over the man's shoulders and nuzzling him. "I hope I prove worthy."

"I have no doubt... it's rare for couples with matching marks to not work out," James said. "Mostly it's people who give up on finding them and bond with someone else, just in time to find their perfect match."

The water had begun to go cold, so Q got out of the tub and dried off before helping James dry as well. He looked more closely at James's ink as he did, examining the matching marks mirrored on his own skin.

"Stop worrying about it, or else you'll spoil it with the stress," James wrapped him up in a towel. "It either will work or it won't, and we are doing our best to build a foundation."

"Thinking too loudly again?"

"Something like that," James said, carrying the tray back to bed and adding wood to the fire.

"So then we curl up in bed and watch on my laptop."

"Perfect," James smiled and brought Ciaran his bag. He settled back beneath the covers with a yawn, stretching and getting comfortable around Ciaran so he could ply him with bits of food.

Q set up his laptop, plugging it in and booting it up before curling up against James. Once he got the Wifi password, he pulled up the movie and started it.

James rubbed a gun calloused thumb down Q's spine and enjoyed the closeness. He plied him with bites of food and mouthed along with the lines.

Q hummed and closed his eyes happily. The music and the story washed over him, and he leaned into James's touches.

"See... This is what I've never had..." James whispered. "Someone to trust, someone to shower with affection."

Q's ears turned red, and he smiled shyly. "You utter romantic," he smiled.

"Shhh," James scolded with a grin. "Don't tell."

Q beamed at him and leaned in for a kiss.

James cupped his chin and kept the kiss going, waiting until Ciaran was breathless to stop.

Q's head spun as they pulled away, and a huge rush of affection surged through him. "I want to bond with you tomorrow," he murmured against James's lips. The words felt so right, so certain as he spoke them.

"Okay," James said softly, chasing his lips with a sigh. "I'll block out our busy schedules," he teased. "But we should let Six know before, that week of no outside contact will come in handy. Let them stew."

Q paused the movie and drafted the letter with James reading over his shoulder. "M is going to have a conniption when he reads this." Q was grinning and beaming as he sent it off to MI6. "A whole week off..."

"Yes, and by then, the only thing he'll be able to do is find out about it," James murmured, tracing Q's hip with a finger. "Ciaran..."

"Yes, James?"

"I'll do my best to be worthy of you," James whispered.

Q held him close and kissed him again. "I hope I'm worthy of you too."

"You're perfect, why would you not be?" James asked.

"I'm far from perfect. But thank you. I appreciate it."

"Come on, you're risking a lot to bond with me," James argued. "Some washed up old agent, who is an old dog, set in his ways?"

"Who is my soulmate. The man who is intended to be the love of my life. And what kind of a person would I be if I just gave up and ran, hmmm?"

"Like everyone else," James swallowed and hid his face against Ciaran's shoulder. "No one else has stuck it out before."

Q wrapped his arms around James and held him. He ran his fingers through Bond's short blond hair and kissed his temple. "I. Won't. Leave."

James nodded and sniffed. "I want you," he whispered. "I want to be yours."

Q closed his laptop and set it aside so he could focus on James. "Talk to me. Tell me."

"I want everything that the stories say," James whispered. "I want to wake up next to you, feel your heartbeat. I want to have a future with you."

Q nodded, stroking James's back and kissing him. "I want that too, James. I've wanted that my entire life."

"So it isn't just me being an idiot?" James tried for humor, but his voice broke.

"Oh god no. James... James you're anything other than an idiot." Q took James's face in his hands and kissed him passionately. He held tight and kept kissing and holding him.

"You'll spoil me," James whispered, nuzzling into him.

"It's about time someone got to."

"Come on then... let's finish the movie and make out like teenagers?" James asked with a smile, wiping his eyes.

Q set his computer back up and curled up in James's arms. "Absolutely."

"I'm sorry... I'm thinking out loud and trying to adjust to all of this, and pretend its normal..." James said softly.

"James. Listen to me. It's really all right. You need to."

"Shhh... movie," James teased, nipping at Q's neck, sucking a dark bruise.

Q gasped softly, moaning as James sucked at his skin. "That's good... bloody hell that's nice."

James laughed softly and pressed a kiss to the bruise. "Turn over so I can reach your lips?"

He doesn't need to be asked twice. Q straddled James and kissed him soundly. "Like this?"

"Just like that," James said, sucking on his bottom lip. "Not quite bonding sex, but enjoyable."

"You're a bloody good kisser, James Bond. I could do this for hours."

"So? Is there some other pressing matter you need to get to?" James teased.

"No there isn't," Q growled before kissing James as deep and passionately as he could.

James chuckled as Q chased after his mouth. "Eager there..."

"Very eager. Your lips are so good. Your body is stunning. Your mind is amazing and deep and complex."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," James teased. "Except laid until tomorrow."

Q pouted but didn't complain. Instead he snuggled closer and continued kissing him.

"I'll make it worth your while," James said softly. "Besides... sleepy morning kisses..."

Q hugged him again and curled up in his arms. "All of the kisses. And I can't wait to sleep in your arms."

"You'll have it as often as you like," James said, as the movie continued. He pulled the blankets closer around them and played with Ciaran's hair.

Q fought to keep his eyes open, but he yawned and snuggled closer, falling asleep in James's arms. He felt warm and safe and well kissed.

James closed the laptop as the movie credits started, and allowed himself to drift off as well, pressing a final kiss to Ciaran's cheek.

Q woke the next morning as the sunlight began streaming into the room. He stirred slowly and rolled over, snuggling closer to his lover.

"Good morning," James rumbled. "Sleep well?"

"Mehhhhhh," he groaned, burying his head under the pillow.

"You can't be hungover... you had one ale," James laughed. "How about some tea?"

"Not hungover. Tired." Q had always been grumpy in the mornings before his tea.

"Have some more rest then. There's no reason to get up before you're ready," James stayed put, acting as Q's pillow.

He burrowed closer and pulled James's arms tighter around him. He adored being held like this.

"And besides, if you go back to sleep, I can kiss you awake later..."

"Thought I was promised that," Q mumbled as he sank back into sleep.

"You were... now I can do it twice," James murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Smiling, Q drifted back into his dreams. He needed some more rest after all the weeks of pulling long hours.

James smiled and closed his eyes again. He wouldn't sleep more, but he rested, cataloging the movements of his lover.

About an hour later Q surfaced again. He stretched and yawned and curled up against James's warmth, snuggling him.

"Hi sleepy," James stole a kiss and brushed their noses together.

"Mmmmmm hello handsome. You're warm," he mumbled.

"And you're an ice cube before tea," James laughed. "You ready to get up then?"

"Am I really that cold?" Q yawned and sat up, shivering and trying to dive back under the covers.

"Yes, let me bank the fire and make tea," James laughed. "I didn't realize you were a boffincicle."

Q stuck out his tongue and poked his head out from the blankets. "I'm a little hungry I think."

"Alright, let me collect some breakfast while I'm making tea?" James offered.

Q nodded, watching James stoke up the fire. "I should shower," he mutters absently. "Maybe while you get food. And then you can join me."

"Whatever you like, take your time," James kissed him, hand tangled in the curls.

Q moaned and kissed him back, holding onto James. "Tonight," he promised. "Tonight I want to bond with you. I want the color of your eyes on my skin."

"Yes..." James chased his mouth. "Sounds wonderful."

They kissed for a few more minutes before Q broke away. "I'll shower. You get us some food. All right?"

James agreed reluctantly, chasing the soft lips for one more kiss.

Smiling, Q returned it and got out of bed. "The sooner you go, the sooner you're back. And I don't have anywhere to be today other than in your arms."

James nodded and headed for the kitchen. He toasted rashers of bacon and thick slices of bread, cutting up slices of avocado and tomato to add as Ciaran wishes. A pot of tea, and he finds a tray to pile everything precariously.

Q set out his clothes first, worn denims and a dark green jumper, before stripping and getting in the shower and letting the hot water pour over him.

James out down the tray in the bedroom and went to brush his teeth. "You still fancy company?" He asked, poking his head into the shower, laugh lines crinkling the corners of his eyes.

"Get in here."

Q beamed as James joined him, and for the first few minutes they just traded lazy, loving kisses. "Ohhhh how I wish I could blow you right now," Q murmured when they broke to breathe. "I know we're waiting but it's harder than I anticipated."

"That will be first on our list of activities for tomorrow," James smiled, calloused hands rubbing soap down their arms.

Q pouted but smiled. He let James wash him and marveled at the other man's self restraint.

"Another hour or two... We'll live," James kissed his nose as he poured.

"I know. I'm just impatient." Q leaned up to kiss him gently. "I'm really impressed actually. With both of us."

"Well, let's get you fed and happy, and then I can devour you," James nipped his earlobe.

Q flushed, eyes widening as he couldn't quite stop a whimper of want. "Oh that had better be a promise you're going to keep."

"I promise," James whispered. "One to take the edge off I think... And then I'll lick every inch of you."

"Only if I get to reciprocate," Q purred. He helped James rinse off and made sure they were both clean. "All right. Come on." They got out of the shower and toweled off.

"Breakfast in bed first," James smiled. "And I don't think I'll have any qualms about you reciprocating."

Q grinned and threw his towel over James's head before bolting into the other room and making him give chase.

James burst into laughter and followed, not bothering to remove the towel.

Q squealed and dodged easily out of James's grasp before grabbing his clothes to put them on. "Silly man," he crowed when James missed him again.

James threw off the towel and flopped down onto the bed. "Come here and let me feed you?" he grinned at Ciaran. "I want you to have enough energy for later.

Q joined him, sitting in his lap and kissing him. "Of course." Then he opened his mouth expectantly, like a baby bird in a nest.

"Greedy boy," James laughed, holding out a sandwich for him to bite.

Q ate eagerly and chewed his food thoroughly. "It's really good."

"It's a breakfast sandwich," James laughed. "You're just easy to impress."

"I don't eat much, remember?" Q swallowed and took another bite. "And you're a good cook."

"Regular exercise will do your appetite wonders," James chuckled as he bit into his own sandwich.

"And I bet you have very good ideas for exercise." Q's voice was even but his expression spoke to what he really wanted. He would wait; he knew he would happily wait for James. "I'm looking forward to trying it with you."

"Long walk on the Moors, horseback riding... I can even teach you to chop wood and muck out stalls," James teased.

"Not much for the outdoors?" James teased. "There's a rather nice patch of woods, we can bring a warm blanket and a picnic."

"I don't mind it if I'm with someone I like. But I'm a techie. We tend to shrivel in the sun. Or burn in my case."

"No shriveling... especially not the good bits," James teased, stealing a kiss, and handing over Ciaran's tea. "Do you want to go for a walk to the pub for lunch?"

"Yeah, actually. That would be lovely, James. I liked it there."

"Good," James relaxed a bit. "I've been gone a long time, but this is the sort of town that remembers its people, you can always come home."

They finished their breakfast together, and Q felt quite full, a rare sensation for him. "I might actually put on weight with you feeding me like this."

"Just wait until I keep you up till all hours of the night ravishing you, before you decide that," James chuckled. He pulled on a pair of old jeans, a thermal shirt and flannel jacket. "I'm afraid you won't see too much of my suits up here."

Q flushed and swallowed hard, glaring at James. "You're a worse tease than I am, James Bond," he grumbled as he pulled on his denims and jumper. "That's hardly fair."

"A few more hours, then you can have your fill," James grinned unrepentantly.

"Cocktease," Q muttered as he grabbed his coat and hat. "All right. Let's go for a walk. I'm going to need that pint."

James chuckled and followed him. The Moors were warm in the afternoon soon, a brief respite from the usual wind and fog. He watched Ciaran take it all in with a smile. His green eyes matched the hills, and James was pleased to see a healthy flush, rather than a sunburn, staining his cheeks when they got to the pub.

Q was delighted to find himself energized from the walk rather than exhausted. He was smiling at James as they took their seats inside, breathing a little heavily but not at all tired. "That was rather fun."

"See, above ground air isn't so bad," James teased.

"Hello you two," John brought them each an ale.

"Ta," Q said, eagerly taking a sip of his pint. "Oh that's good."

"I should hope so," John grinned. "Grew the grains and made it myself. Clearly James hasn't worn you out yet," he winked.

Q felt his cheeks flush, and he smiled shyly. "Well we had to take a break for food."

"I just fed him breakfast," James whispered. "Lazy bug is allergic to morning."

"Oi! Not all of us rise with the sun."

"No, especially not you," James teased. "Can we get lunch then, John? I'm trying to keep him plump."

"Aye, we can do that. Same as yesterday?"

"Do you have shepherd's pie?"

John chuckled and winked at James. "I like this one. We do."

"Two of those please."

"And two dark ales to go with it, let me spoil him proper," James smiled.

John nodded and returned a moment later with the ales before leaving them alone.

"Spoiling me? Aren't I a lucky boy."

"Just trying to make you smile," James offered. "I... I don't know enough about you yet to spoil you."

"You do make me smile, James. What do you want to know?"

"Anything you want to tell me?" James said softly. "What do you think is important I know?"

Q was silent for a few moments as he sipped his ale. He wanted to think carefully before he spoke.

"Well, you know I don't do mornings well, and I don't like coffee. I adore my cats. I've always been a cat person. I don't sleep much, and I usually sleep lightly. I hog the bed, and I've been told I kick sometimes in my sleep. I like reading. Sometimes I just need silence. I'm scared of losing people, pretty much since my family died when I was so young. I've never had a family, really, for that matter."

"Ah yes, the killer balls of fluff," James smiled. "So will it bother you if I make coffee in the morning, if I make you tea separate? Or do you not like the smell at all? Sometimes... maybe it's a hazard of the job... we forget who we are because we play so many roles. Life loses any sense of permanence."

"The smell doesn't offend. I know you drink it exclusively. I've tried it but it isn't for me. I like loose leaf but bags are all right especially at work."

"You'll have to show me the proper way to make it when we're back in London, I'm afraid loose leaf tea is beyond my purview," James smiled, digging into the Shepherd's pie with a nod to John.

Q nodded and began eating. The pie was even better than the fish and chips. "You just have to make sure you own a tea strainer. That's basically the only difference. It's wonderfully easy."

"We'd better go shopping then, unless you want me cutting open tea bags," James teased.

"Really. Tea bags are fine. They won't kill me." Q stuck his tongue out at James and sipped his ale. "It's all good."

"But I want to get you what you like, not make do," James countered. "We'll go to a proper tea shop."

Q's face lit up. "Is there one in town?! Can we go??"

"Yes and there's homemade shortbread too," James grinned. "Finish your lunch though."

The boffin obeyed, cleaning his plate and draining his glass. It was worth the smile on James's face, the look of pride and something else, something tender.

"Come on then," James laid a bill down on the bar and helped Ciaran back into his jacket. "We can pick up sugar and milk as well if you need."

"Mmmmm yes. Definitely. And maybe some sweets if we have time. I do like sweeties when I can have them."

"Incorrigible, you're a right horror," James pulled Ciaran against his side.

Q positively beamed. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy and contented. "That's usually what I say when I'm helping run Ops. That I deal with incorrigible agents, and you're the worst of the bunch." He winked at James and walked with him out into the afternoon sun.

James kissed his hair and wove their fingers together, tucking Q's hand into James coat pocket with his own.

"Hello, Mrs. Kendall," James called as they entered the tea shop, the entrance bells ringing.

"Jamie Bond, look at you," a grey haired woman in an apron came around the counter to hug him. "It's so good to see you, it been an age."

Q found himself staring at a very kindly old woman who hugged him as well; her age certainly was no indication of her strength. The hug positively winded him.

"And who is this lovely young man?"

"My name's Ciaran. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Look at you, you'll be good for him," she smiled. "How about some shortbread and jam?"

"Oh yes please!" Q practically vibrated with excitement, and James had to lead him to some small tables and sit him down. "It smells amazing in here, James. It's perfect. And everyone in town seems to remember you."

"Our town is only one intersection," James chuckled. "It's hard to forget people. And I need to come back more often. It lets me feel human again."

Q leaned over and pressed a kiss to James's cheek. "You have me now to help with that too."

"Yes, you're a good reason for down time and holidays," James agreed.

Mrs. Kendall returned then with the shortbread and jam. "It's all homemade, love. Give a shout if you want more."

Q stared at the food in front of him, but before he could pick up a piece, James was holding one to his lips. Blushing, Q took a bite. And groaned.

"Oh bloody hell that's brilliant."

James smiled and nodded. "Mrs. Kendall's shortbread is legendary."

"This is amazing. This is... James it's indescribable."

James chuckled. "My mum brought me here when I was a kid. A lot of good memories."

He leaned against the older agent and hummed tunelessly. "More good memories to make."

"Yes, make sure you tell Sara we need tea and a strainer," James breathed him in.

"I heard that, what kind do you fancy?" She asked.

"One with a handle that'll just rest in the mouth of the mug. Ta."

"What kind of tea... Hmmm?" Sarah laughed.

"Early Grey please. It's my favorite."

"Green or black tea?" Sarah took out a tin of each. "I also have herbal for at night."

"All three," James smiled. "And something smoky."

"Mhmmmmm, absolutely. Separately though please."

"I have some lovely Scottish breakfast, smells like a winter morning," Sarah took out another tin. "And there's lemon curd and orange marmalade I just made, if you like."

"I would love to try those. They sound amazing."

"And some of those meat pies you keep around too, please Sarah?" James smiled. "This one finally found his appetite and he's about to eat me out of house and home. Next thing you know, I'll find him munching on a piece of Skyfall," James winked.

Q stuck his tongue out at James and poked him in the ribs. "Don't listen to him."

James laughed and caught his fingers easily.

So Q kissed him. It had been too long already since he'd last kissed James. Minutes? Hours? He wasn't sure.

Sarah chuckled. "No wonder he's always hungry," she packed their bag.

The boffin blushed to the tips of his ears and thanked her for the bag as James paid.

"You two have fun, and make sure to stop back in before you head into the city," Sarah hugged James. "Let me know and I'll make some thumbprint shortbread."

"She was really nice too," Q murmured. "Everyone here is just wonderful. Present company included you know."

"You just haven't been around long enough to get annoyed at me," James smiled. "What's on the agenda for the rest of the afternoon?"

"I rather thought you had me on the agenda for this afternoon," Q said innocently.

"Well I thought you might want to see more of the town before I thoroughly debauch you," James teased. "Unless you prefer to head straight back to bed."

Q stopped in the shade of one of the shops. "Okay. I'll make you a deal. Show me your favorite spot in this village before we go back."

"Candy shop or the bookstore?" James smiled.

"I said _your_ favorite. Where is your favorite place here?"

"Probably Kincaid's house," James smiled. "After my parents died, they became my family."

"Take me there? I'd like to see it." Q squeezes James's hand and kissed it.

"Sure, I'd really love for you to meet them," James smiled. "It's just past the main house."

They walked back together  mostly in a comfortable silence. Q leaned against James and breathed him in when he could. His mind was all abuzz with everything he kept learning. People here remembered James and liked him. There could be a life for them here one day.

"Mrs. Kincaid?" James called as he knocked on the cottage door.

"Jamie? Lad, get in here!" A short red haired woman smacked him with a dishcloth. "I was beginning to think you'd never bring him over. Was going to have to sneak in to get a look at him."

Q found himself laughing as James tried to dodge the damp cloth before he was swept up into a bone crushing hug that winded him.

"Goodness what a handsome lad he is. You've done quite well Jamie, lad."

"Ann, meet Ciaran," James smiled fondly. "Ciaran, this is Ann Kincaid, the divine lamb stew cook. Also my mum  for my teenage years."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Really. James speaks highly of you and your husband."

"He'd better," Ann winked. "Lad was a damn handful. How have we not seen you since we came up to London for Yule? For shame, Jamie."

"I've been away, travelling..." James bent to kiss her hair. "No more of that now," he rolled up his sleeve to show Ann the filled in pattern.

The woman's eyes widened and she positively beamed at them both. "Come on. I'm making you dinner. No arguments. Ciaran, help me on the kitchen? Jamie, see if Kincaid needs help with his traps."

"Yes, mum," James grinned. "No arguing with that. Ciaran, don't let her make you scrub the pots."

Q kissed James briefly and then followed Ann into the kitchen to help.

"So, Ciaran, tell me about yourself?" Ann poured him a mug of tea. "You're the first one he's ever brought back."

"That doesn't surprise me. He's rather mysterious." He blew on his tea and took a small sip. "Well, I work in IT. With tech and computers and things. I'm a dab hand at programming too."

"Like James works in security?" Ann winked. "Kincaid taught him everything he knows about shooting."

"Yes, James works in security. We met through work as a matter of fact. He's very gallant though he keeps to himself a lot. A mutual colleague of ours set us up on a date. We had dinner on Friday and our soul ink shaded in grey over the meal."

"If you call being a 00 agent security work," Ann smiled. "He's a good man Ciaran, but he's been hurt. Bit gun shy about love."

Q's eyes widened; he couldn't help it. "You know... but how... that's not public knowledge..."

"He's as close a thing to a son as I have," Ann smiled. "I know a few things. I don't talk about them, mind you. But Aiden and I have always known what Jamie is up to."

Q stared into his mug and let out a shaky breath. "I'm... truth be told, I'm afraid. I'm afraid that it won't take. That something will happen and I'll lose him..."

"Can I see your arm?" Ann held out her hands, warm from her own tea mug. "Ciaran, it's the same. Filled in even. I don't think there's any worry about it not taking. And truth be told, I'm glad he found you. Less chance of him being so damn reckless and getting hurt out in the field."

"But what if... what if it isn't real? If he doesn't... love me..." the doubt finally spoken, Q felt the tears trickling down his face. He hadn't realized his fear until that moment.

"It wouldn't have filled in," Ann said simply. "It will grow. It's a new love, and it needs tending, like anything. But you've certainly a good start for it," she wiped Ciaran's cheeks with the edge of her apron. "He really is a good man, I promise. I tanned his hide enough times to make sure of it."

Q couldn't help giggling a little. "Tell me. I want to hear stories."

"You mean like the time he dyed my chicken eggs green, so we would have green chickens?" Ann smiled. "Mrs. Bond adored him, broke his heart when they died."

***

Kincaid looked up from the trap he was setting for rabbits when James walked up to him. "Annie send you my way?"

"Yes, I expect she's grilling Ciaran on his intentions," James laughed.

"That's my Annie. There's another trap down the path. I trust you remember how they work?"

***

Q felt his own heart crack a little. "I wish I could prevent it from happening, but then I might never have  met him."

"If you don't love him, you'll lose the chance," Ann said softly. "You only get one soulmate."

***

"I think I can remember how to set a trap," James grinned. "Rabbit stew then?"

"With the pair of you here, of course." Kincaid set about finishing the trap and shouldering his shotgun.

***

"I do. I love him. I think I have from afar for a while, but I think I worry he won't. I'm so different from all his other... all the others."

"And is he still with any of them?" Ann asked gently. "Trust that fate knows what she's doing."

***

"So what do you think of him?" James asked warily.

"I think you're still a jumped up little shit," Kincaid growled before smacking James on the back. "But he seems a good lad."

***

"He's not. They never last more than a night."

"So? What does that tell you?" Ann prodded gently. "He's here with you, isn't he?"

"I... yes." Q sighed. "You're right."

***

James winced. "I don't deserve him. He's a good man."

"He is a good man, but so are you, James. And maybe if you think of him as a good man you'll manage to remember to be gentle when he needs."

***

"It's hard with a civilian..." James shrugged. "He's a damn good quartermaster though."

"So trust the lad."

"I'm trying, it's my fault, not his," James sighed.

"You're too hard on yourself. You always were. Come on, we have to check all the traps."

"Coming," James trailed along behind him. "Same place they always were?"

The old gamekeeper chuckled. "Lighter on your feet, lad. You'll scare away the game."

"What's the trick to it then, being together so long?" James asked, distracted.

"It's communication, lad. You have to be willing to talk, to work things through. Even when it's difficult."

"And if I die? I leave him to suffer?" James looked up, pained.

Kincaid's weathered face softened slightly. He rested hand on James's shoulder and squeezes gently. "Then he will mourn, just as you would should something happen to him."

"But... When you lose a soulmate," James sighed. "Health problems, depression, some remaining soul mates are known to die of a broken heart."

"It's a risk we all take when we bond, son. Everyone does. And it's a fear we share. But sometimes we have to take that risk, because to not take it would be far worse. If you don't take it, you'll lose him."

"I don't think I can handle that either," James admitted. "I want it all. But everyone I love I lose."

"Then make this one different. Choose it differently. If you take the bond, step down. Train instead of travel. I've seen the way that lad looks at you. He won't let go without one hell of a fight."

"I can't be a 00 and bonded," James shrugged. "I don't even want one last mission, don't want to risk it."

"Tell them so. Bond with the lad and confirm it for yourself."

"I will, tonight," James smiled, and fiddled with his phone. "I wanted him to be sure."

"I'm sure he is. Now let's check the traps and deliver you back to him."

"Yes, Sir," James grinned and clapped Kincaid on the shoulder. "Thanks."

"You're welcome my boy.”

***

"He's as good as they come Ciaran, just afraid of being hurt like we all are," Ann finished chopping the apples for cobbler. "Open the oven for me, please?"

Q did, standing back so Ann could pop the cobbler in. "I know he is. And... and I will do the best I can to be the best for him."

"That's all you can do, you know," Ann smiled. "Stop worrying, Ciaran."

"But he isn't back yet. What if something happened to him?"

"He's with Aiden, they're probably sipping scotch and having a masculine freak out," Ann winked.

Q nodded and sat back down to sip his tea. "I'm being a ninny aren't I?"

"No, you're just excited," Ann smiled. "Have you decided when to bond yet?"

"Tonight, when we go back to the main house. I... god, Ann, why am I so scared about this?"

"It's a big deal, you should be excited," Ann smiled. "I still remember ours."

"I'm... I am. And when he gets back I'll give him a hug and tell him how I feel. What I think. I think he's worried I don't want him."

"Everyone gets nervous, Ciaran," Ann laughed. "I was worried about the sex, what if I made a fool of myself."

"I'm not terribly worried about that part. Well. More worried I won't be enough. He's a bloody legend."

"You weren't in the room with him on those mission," Ann reminded. "People can be taught to fake the mechanics of lots of things."

"Wait, do you think _he_ might be nervous about the sex??"

"He's had two relationships, Ciaran," Ann said. "One was to a woman who died the day of the wedding, a favor to her father to stop her from committing suicide. He needed someone who would be her legal guardian if she needed to be committed to another mental hospital. The other was Vesper. What do you think?"

"I know he's worried about losing me. I guess I didn't really understand how much. He's never shy when I see him. It's an odd thing to contemplate."

"Go on then, go find him," Ann said. "They should be on their way back. You'll wear a hole in my kitchen floor pacing like that."

  
Q grabbed his coat, turning back to quickly hug Ann. "Thank you," he murmured before heading outside and making his way to where he could see James and Kincaid walking.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi sweetheart," James caught him in a hug. "Do I smell apple cobbler?"

Q hugged him tightly and buried his face in James's neck. "You do. Ann had me help." He clung a little tighter and could practically hear James frowning. 

"Will you excuse us for a minute, Kincaid?" James asked, pulling Ciaran to sit with him on an old tree stump. "Are ye alright? What's wrong?" He rubbed at Ciaran's cheek with his thumb.

Q stared into James's eyes and then kissed him. He kissed him passionately, clinging to him. He kissed James until his own eyes burned and then broke the kiss. "I'm scared. I'm terrified of losing you, that I won't be good enough for you."

"Ciaran... You're perfect," James kissed his cheeks. "There's nothing I'd change about you. And I'm going to do my damnedest to make sure you don't lose me."

"I want this. I'm positive. I've never been more sure of anything."

"OK, alright," James held onto him. "Stop putting so much pressure on yourself though, just enjoy."

The words took a minute to sink in, and Q looked up quizzically. "I don't think I had realized how... how much danger you're in regularly. Or what you're giving up. Or what you've been through."

"There was a lot of years... I took for granted I'd never find you," James shrugged. "I had no family, not much that mattered. I was reckless."

"You have me now. And we can make this work, can't we? An old dog and a young pup?" He saw James's lip twitch a little at that. "Come on. I'm hungry, and after dinner we can go back, stoke up the fire..." he trailed off, knowing James would understand what was left unsaid. 

"We'll figure it out," James grinned and pressed a kiss to his nose. "Nothing we need to get up for tomorrow, time to laze about. Who knows, you might be able to teach me something."

"At the very least, I can teach you how to make me scream."

James shivered and nipped at his throat. "Gladly. Maybe I can find a few new things that do as well."

Q flushed, biting back a moan and then pushing himself to not hold back. "I want... would you... leave a mark? On my neck?" James's lips on his skin were already like burning embers, and Q wanted a bruise, a hickey. God, he really was acting like a teenager. 

"Anything you like," James breathed. "But let's go eat, before Ann comes looking for us. Did she have lots of embarrassing stories for you?" He stuck his cold hands under Q's jumper, enjoying the indignant shriek.

"Said she used to tan your hide. That you dyed chickens green once so you could have green eggs. That story is probably my favorite."

"You've got no idea how disappointed I was," James chuckled, tucking Ciaran again his side. "I'd seen colored chicks on TV."

"It's adorable. Definitely the kind of thing a child would do. And you used to be a child once. I don't always remember that." He snuggled against James as they walked back towards the cottage. 

"Let me feed you two and then let you go on to your night," Ann winked as they came in. 

They exchanged a kiss, and then James and Q helped set the table. Q was lost in thought about the domesticity of it all, and it was marvelously domestic. James would brush against him, they would trade grins and light kisses as they worked. It was perfect.

"I packed you two enough for leftovers, in case you forget to come up for air tomorrow," Ann teased. 

Q's ears turned turned red, but he smiled while James accepted the basket. "Thank you for everything, Ann."

"Of course, welcome to the family," she squeezed him. "Don't head back to London without saying bye."

"Listen to her on that," Kincaid called from the connecting room. "She'll come after you."

"We'll stop by again. Thank you for your hospitality."

"It was a pleasure, Ciaran. Now shoo, go have fun," Ann winked.

Carrying the basket of food, Q followed James out of the cottage. "Now she's never going to let me hear the end of it."

"She and Kincaid are one of those happy couples, they want everyone around them to be as happy as they are," James kissed Ciaran as he tucked him in the car.

"They're both so wonderful though. You're lucky you had them in your life."

"I am," James grinned. "The Kincaids treated me like the son they never had." 

Q smiled at him and sighed happily. "Back to the main house then?"

"Yes, and to bed," James climbed in beside him. "Now that you've eaten your fill, I need to make sure to replenish your appetite."

Q felt an entirely different kind of hunger run through him, and he shivered in his seat. "I'm very much looking forward to that... we should have snacks and drinks in the room. Just in case."

"Hey," James looked up from untying his shoes and smiled. 

Q set the glasses down and smiled back. "Hey yourself."

"Can I..." James held out a hand. "Can I undress you?"

Q nodded and took a deep breath. "Yes. Yes you can."

James traced a finger down Ciaran's chest, to tug off the jumper, before bending to take of Ciaran's shoes. "Look at you," he breathed. 

Q couldn't stop blushing. He stepped out of his shoes and stood there in just his trousers in front of James. 

"All mine for the tasting," James pulled Ciaran to stand between his knees.

Q stared down at James; with Bond sitting on the bed, Q was taller and had to lean in to kiss the man. The kisses consumed him. He felt like he was drowning in them, losing himself in the slide of tongues and lips, in James's moans of pleasure and soft growls. 

"I want you," James whispered against his lips. "Can I taste you?" 

Q's breath came a little faster. "Yeah," he whispered. "You can. I-I don't want to come too fast and-and I might. Because I want this."

"Just a taste," James had to remind himself to breathe. "Then I want you inside me."

Q nearly choked on his breath. "You want me to fuck you first?" He asked. 

"I want you inside me when that color fills in... Fuckin me, making love to me, filling me up," James bent to nose at his jaw.

"Fucking hell, yes. Go ahead James." Q lightly scratched his fingers through James's hair, his face and chest flushed. 

James slid down the trousers and pants together, pressing a kiss to each bit of skin he uncovered. He sucked a vivid purple bruise just at the juncture of Ciaran's left thigh and hip, nipping at the treasure trail of coarse hair.

Q moaned as James left marks with his mouth, and he gripped at James's shoulders. His arms shook slightly from holding too tightly but he didn't care. His cock was hard and jutting up from his groin, and he couldn't look away from his soon to be lover's face. 

"Let me hear you?" James encouraged, teasing a hand down to squeeze at the globe's of his arsenal.

Q gasped in response and rocked forward. The tip of his cock brushed James's lips, and Bond's tongue darted out to taste. The boffin shivered and whimpered softly. "Oh god... oh god James."

James squeezed his hands, holding him steady, and traced the head of Ciaran's cock with his tongue. "You taste good," he murmured.

" _ Fuck _ ," Q groans. "Oh fuck that feels good. Your tongue's warm... and wet. Oh fuck yes"

"Get on your hands and knees for me," James whispered, making short work of his clothes. 

Q scrambled to obey. He climbed up on the bed and rested on his elbows and knees as he looked behind him at a now naked James. The man looked like a god, bronze skin and toned muscle. Every scar stood out on his skin and was gorgeous. 

"Easy," James traced a hand down his spine, coming to rest on his hip. He bent and traced his lips down the cleft of Ciaran's arse, only stopping to tease at his pucker.

Q's hands clutched at the duvet, and his eyes were wide. "Oh god. James... oh fuck you filthy man."

James chuckled and teased his tongue further inside, the scruff on his chin rubbing at Ciaran. 

Q swore louder and rocked back against James's wicked tongue. This was new. This was very new and he liked it. 

"Not too much?" James checked with him, slapping his palm lightly across Ciaran's bottom. 

Q yelped and whimpered. His arse stung from the light slap and that only made him want more. "It's good. It's fine. Don't stop."

"Good boy," James smiled, nipping at his red skin. He dove in to lap at him again, not stopping until Ciaran was a mess of moans.

It was almost too much. Almost. Q gasped and whined and moaned loudly as James worked him open with his tongue. It was absolutely filthy, and he loved every minute of it. His toes curled as he trembled and tried to push back more, only to have James hold him firmly in place. He was drowning in it, but it was okay. Fuck. He wanted James to fuck him. 

"James... fuck... James please... please fuck me," he begged. 

"Next round I will," James promised. "But this time, I want you to have me."

Q nearly sobbed with frustration. He was loose, open. He wanted it. He looked back at James, watching as the man headed to the bathroom to rinse his mouth before coming back and kissing him deeply. "But now I'm open and you aren't."

"So? I'll use my fingers on you," James ran a hand down his arm. "Come here, beautiful boy."

Q kissed him again and sat in James's lap as his lover slicked up his hand and gently slipped one, then two fingers into him. Q arched and clung to James, moaning as the fingers teased and slowly began to fuck him. 

"Is that alright?" James checked. "You're so hot, gods."

"Fuck, I know you want me first, but  _ Christ _ it's not enough. But it's you... and your fingers are inside me." He shivered and kissed James hard. "Do-do you have toys? You could fuck me with a toy. It wouldn't count for our bond I don't think."

"Darling... I'm going to make love to you any way you can imagine..." James growled in his ear. "I'll finger you while you fuck me."

Q's fingers were tingling with arousal. James's growls seemed to vibrate every part of him. "I want to be inside you," he moaned. "Fuck... James... James I want your mouth on my neck-oh fuck like that, just like-ah!" He cried out as James bit down and began sucking a Mark into the sensitive skin of his throat. 

"Just like that?" James gritted out, teeth still worrying at Ciaran's neck. "Grab some lube and stretch me."

He fumbled with the bottle and manages to pop the cap and slick up his fingers. James laid them both down and Q reached between his legs to gently prod at James's hole. "You're going to be so tight."

"Does that turn you on?" James nipped his ear. "Come on, let me feel you."

Q pushed a slipped the first finger into James with a groan at how wonderfully tight and hot James felt around him. He started to pump and twist to get James used to him even as they both groaned. 

"Dammit... Ciaran..." He gritted his teeth and panted.

"Hold on. Don't come yet. Wait until I'm inside you. Fuck James, I want you riding my cock when our ink fills in."

James nodded with a pant. He settled his face against Ciaran's chest and bit at his throat.

Q squeaked and clutched the back of James's neck. "Yes, fuck, oh fuck James keep going. Mark me everywhere."

James chuckled. "Eager little bastard. I'm working on it."

"Damn right I'm eager. I'm really fucking eager for this. And once I've had you, then I can hardly wait for you to shag me absolutely rotten."

"You have the rest of your life to get your fill," James bit a mark below his ear. "Get on with it then."

"Fuck, fuck it, help me." Q removed his fingers and slicked himself up with the lube. "Come on James. Go slow, I-I won't last if you don't." He kissed James and laid back on the bed. "Sit on my cock, fuck, please."

James nodded, and slid down as slowly as he could with a hiss.

Q couldn't stop swearing as James slowly enveloped him. "You okay? Fuck you're tight. Your so fucking tight James."

"I'm okay, just..." James exhaled hard. "Move as soon as you can, please?"

That was something Q could happily do. He rocked up into James and everything felt like it was coming together. It felt so right, so perfect. "You feel amazing. Oh my god James you feel and look gorgeous."

"Flattery," James laughed, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, flattery," Q purred before snapping his hips up. 

"Shit..." James tried to grip at Ciaran to slow him down. "No time for slow and easy then?"

"Of course there is. Just wanted to see your face." He gripped James's hips and slowly rolled his own hips to sink into his lover over and over again. 

James flicked his eyes downward to see their tattoos changing color, the greys fading into pastels.

Q followed his gaze and stares in wonder. James's was filling in green and his was going blue. It was like watching a color changing picture at the ink filled in and the tattoo began to grow. 

"I haven't heard of them spreading," James whispered in awe, digging his nails into Ciaran's arm.

They both watched, moving together slowly, as the ink spread up their arms to form the Bond family crest on their shoulders. 

James stared, shocked. "Ciaran... What...?"

"I've heard... in rare cases..." His heart pounded in his throat as he watched. "Oh my god, it's meant to be."

"But there hasn't been a fated match on record in close to a century..." James whispered.

Q pulled James in and kissed him, slow, deep, holding him tight. "You and I are fated. Meant to be. You're all mine."

"I was yours anyway," James whispered against his lips. "Now, by the gods, move, please!"

Q growled and snapped his hips, driving up into James and making the man groan. 

"So good," James groaned. "Tell me you're close?"

"Yeah, yeah getting there. Come on James, fuck, ride me James. Fuck yourself on me."

James gritted his teeth and nodded. "You're big... Fuck you feel good."

Q reached between them and touched James's cock. He stroked it slowly at first, and was fascinated by the expression of pleasure and need on James's face. "Come on," he murmured. "Not coming until you do, James."

"Gods you're good,” James groaned, sucking a vivid purple bruise on Ciaran's collar bone. "Oh fuck."

Q continued to thrust upwards, burying himself in James and playing with the angle of his thrusts until he felt James go rigid for a moment. The boffin smirked. He began to thrust harder and faster right into that same spot. 

"Fuck, I'm coming," James managed, before going limp and coming, lax against Ciaran's shoulder.

Q held him as he finished, arching and filling James up before relaxing back against the bed and breathing hard. 

"Wow..." James blinked his eyes, languid, relaxed. "That was incredible."

"Yeah, yeah it was." Q kissed him slowly, lazily. "We're gonna be sticky if we don't move... but I'm so relaxed now."

"One more minute," James licked a bead of sweat off his neck.

Q moaned and held him closer. "Fuck... fucking hell."

"Easy," James touched his chest. "Give me five minutes to get hard again, unless you want to help?"

Q raised an eyebrow. "Five minutes? You have one hell of a short recovery time."

"Alright, maybe I thought I could distract you," James grinned, still winded. 

"Come on, I can clean us up." Q kissed him gently and rolled them to their sides. "Just need a flannel. Won't be a tick."

James nodded and pulled him back for another kiss, reluctant to let go.

"Not even ten seconds," Q murmured into the kiss. He held James close and then hurried to the bathroom. He was running the flannel under the water when he saw his tattoo. 

The ink was gorgeous. His shoulder was the Bond crest and connecting the ink on his forearm were lines of binary and little swirling martinis. 

He returned to clean James up and was still staring at the gorgeous design of his fated mark. 

"Come here," James ran his hand over Ciaran's ink. "You're gorgeous, look at you."

Blushing, Q cleaned them both up gently and then climbed back into bed. He curled up in James's arms and kissed the man lazily. "You are too."

"Will it change when I'm inside you?" James asked softly.

Q swallowed hard. "I dunno. They both filled in and grew. Maybe it'll add more... I dunno though."

"Well think of straight couples... Not exactly a lot of research of switching to think about?" James shrugged and kissed him.

"That's true... that's really true. I mean they can reciprocate... but it's different  _ and _ we're a fated match." Q looked at his ink and wondered. "Maybe it will."

"We'll find out. Either way, I'm thrilled," James kissed his forehead.

"So am I, James. And I'm happy to just lay here and snuggle until you're ready. Unless there's something you want to do."

"I can think of lots of things," James chuckled. "But tell me some things about you, I've only just gotten to know you. I can't reveal my mandatory bagpipe lessons without learning something embarrassing about you as well."

Q laughed and settled back on the bed. "I dunno. There's not a lot about me that's embarrassing..."

"My first school dance... I stepped on a girl's foot..." James laughed.

"I never went to the dances. Mostly because I didn't like any of my classmates. I guess talking to the cats is a bit embarrassing. More that I have sweaters and hats and things for them."

"You don't?" James raised his eyebrows. "You're going to have to show me," he tangled his fingers in Ciaran's hair.

"I have ugly sweaters that match mine for the holidays," he admitted. "And if I had the right partner I think I could be persuaded to dance. I'm really not very good though."

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. This was really happening. He was really going to bond with James. His tattoo would be filled in and would expand to cover his entire arm from wrist to shoulder.

Q could hardly wait. 

"We will," James squeezed his hand. "I'll do my best to make it amazing for you. Just tell me if there's something you want that I don't do?"

"Communicate. Right. Ann told me that was important with this."

"It's important with most things, from running comms to bonding," James drove the short distance back to the main house. "Come on, grab some water for us to drink later, and meet me in the bedroom?"

"Okay."

Q fixed two glasses of water and carried them carefully up the stairs to James's bedroom. 

"Nonsense, as long as I can steal a slow dance with you, I'll be thrilled," James whispered. "That's adorable about your cats though. They really let you do that? I always thought cats were independent and stand offish."

"My darlings are aloof but affectionate. And the photos are priceless. And I wouldn't mind dancing with you. I've heard you're actually quite good."

"M sent me for ballroom dancing lessons," James laughed. "Part of the diplomatic corps training."

"Oh we have to go ballroom dancing now. No getting out of it," Q teased, grinning. "Tuxedos, the high life." He kissed James gently, closing his eyes and sighing. "It sounds perfect."

"If you like," James kissed his nose. "Anywhere you like. Some lounge with a piano player and crystal cut glasses. And I can tuck a rose in your lapel and steal a kiss."

Something funny was happening in Q's chest as James described it. "It sounds perfect James. Truly. We can dance the night away."

"Champagne, strawberries, caviar," James smiled. "You'll have to tell me some other things you've always wanted to try."

"Lots of cheesy couples things," Q admits. "The few people I've dated were never really interested in that. Usually I've just ended up hooking up with people."

"Make a list, we'll do them all," James pulled him down for a kiss, tracing his cheekbones with a finger. "Gods, I'm so lucky to have you."

"I still can't believe this is real. I feel like it's a dream, that I'll wake up. James..." Q kissed him, deeper this time and slow. "I want to see... if you have me, will-will we get more? More ink?"

"We'll find out, I promise," James rolled Ciaran beneath him and kissed a trail down his throat, stopping to worry at the skin on his collar bone. He pinned Ciaran's hands in his and moved against him, grinding him down against the covers.

"Fuck, oh fuck... James... oh god yes. I want marks everywhere." Q rocked up and moaned as James sucked a bruise into his skin, followed by another one. 

"I told you I would," James smiled against his skin. He picked Ciaran's leg up and wrapped it around him, arching against his. "Come on, sweetness, I want you good and hard for me, darling."

"Oh god you'll be the death of me. Death by sex. Death by orgasm." Q moaned louder this time and dragged James in to kiss him. "I want you inside me. I want you to ruin me for all other men."

"I'll ruin you for other men, but I'll hardly be the death of you," James bit a mark on the ribs. "Keep your hands above your head."

"Yes sir," he gasped. Q grasped the headboard tightly as James continued kissing down his body. 

James rubbed his chin across Ciaran's thighs, teasing the stubble down the soft skin. "Do you want me to suck your cock?" He placed kisses down his shaft.

" _ Yes _ ," Q breathed. "Yes, but I-I don't want to come down your throat this time. I want to come on your cock."

"But first... I'm going to tease you a bit," James smiled. "Roll over, but keep your hand there."

Obeying, Q rolled onto his belly with his arse in the air. 

"My good boy," James bit the nape of his neck, grinding his rapidly gardening cock against Ciaran.

Q swore and gripped the headboard tighter. "Fuck, oh god yes. Fucking hell, the stuff you say. James don't stop. Don't stop talking, don't stop your hand." Q looked over his shoulder, and he could see the heat and want in James's gaze. It made him shiver. 

"I won't," James smiled. "I'm going to make you come in my hand."

" _ James _ ," he whined. "But-but I want... but..." Q was struggling to form a cohesive thought through his arousal and need. 

"You will, easy," James breached him with a finger.

Q's toes curled as he rutted against the bed. James's fingers were callused, and Q could feel every single one dragging against him, tugging inside him. "Fuck, oh god James. I want you to fuck me so badly."

"I am... I don't want you too sore for later," James rubbed at his prostate with his thumb.

"Later?" Curiosity piqued, Q looked around again even as he shuddered from the pleasure. "What's later?"

"Later is when I make you come with my mouth," James soothed."Later is also when I let you suck me."

Q's eyes rolled back in his head, and he buried his face in the pillow while he continued to groan. "That feels good, really good James."

"Are you ready?" James slicked up his cock and rubbed it between Ciaran's buttocks.

"Yes. Oh god yes. James. James I want your cock. Please give me your cock."

"Who would have thought you were such a wanton begger... Quartermaster," James drawled.

Q's breath caught, and he buried his face in the pillow. He could feel his ears were red, but how else was he going to react when James made his title sound positively pornographic?

"Come here," James smiled, pulling Ciaran flush against him as he slid into him slowly. He bent down to bite his shoulders, leaving bruises on the new tattoo.

Arching against James, Q gasped softly and rocked back. "You're so warm. And soft. Oh fuck James you're absolutely  _ huge _ ."

"Easy, take it slow," James soothed a hand over his ribs. "We have all night."

Q nodded and moved slowly. He rocked up, then back down so he could feel every inch of his soulmate within him. "That's so good. Ohhhhhh yes that's good."

"I'm glad you approve," James teased. He pulled Ciaran back so he was spooning him, tracing his fingers along the sensitive skin of his inner thighs as his lover squeezed around him. "You feel so good on my cock."

"Oh god I love when you talk like that."

"You like when I tell you I want to feel you come around me? That I want to feel you squeezing my orgasm out of me?" James licked a stripe down his neck as he palmed Ciaran's cock and teased his thumb over the leaking head.

"I like it when you're filthy," Q admitted as he rocked into James's hand and back into his cock. "I like hearing you say depraved things in my ear. The way you growl it."

"Who would have thought that you were such a hungry slut beneath the cardigans?" James fondled his sack as he rocked into him.

"Ohhhhh fuck. Oh fuck yes. Hungry and yours."

"Come on then, let me feel you," James moaned.

Q began to rock back and forth,riding James as they traded kisses 

"So good for me," James whispered. "You feel perfect."

"So do you." Q glanced at his left arm as he reached up to pull James closer, and his heart skipped a beat. "James...  _ look _ ."

"What is it?" James whispered. "It's beautiful."

Q's left arm was changing. It looked like someone was drawing on him with ink in patterns and designs from his wrist to his shoulder. He was so amazed by it that he couldn't make out the patterns at first. 

"Look at mine," James glanced down. "It tingles."

"It's happening to you too. Oh my gods, James."

"Well I guess that answers the question if switching positions changes the tattoo..." James whispered. 

"I didn't think it would add a whole other image." Q looked back at James, meeting his gaze. "Meant to be."

"Definitely... Now, how about I make you come, and we see what else changes?"

Q swore and rocked down harder on James. "You have a filthy mouth. I love it."

"I love how you respond, how can I help it?" James traced the forming shield. "Is this from your family?"

"That-that looks like my crest." There was something funny about Q's voice, even to his own ears. 

"What do you know about your family?" James paused.

"Only that they died when I was too young to remember what they were. And that I've had a small framed picture of our family crest from when I was little. Even as a child I knew to protect it."

"That's... Amazing. I'm honored to have it," James pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Q's eyes burned with a sudden rush of longing for the family he'd never known. "I'm honored to bear yours as well," he murmured. 

"And to the family we'll build together," James murmured.

Q moved a little faster, leaning back against James to kiss him as best he could in that position. 

"I love you," James whispered, rocking into him.

"I love you too." And it was true. They'd been properly together for such a short time, but he'd worked with James before and had crushed on him for ages. Part of the confession stems from the soul mate bond, but he knows it is true and will always be true. 

"Come on then, come for me?" James whispered.

"Harder," Q whispered as he began moving faster. "Make me come."

James hit his prostate with a sharp jab. "Like that, baby?" he whispered.

"Oh  _ fuck _ yes!" Q threw his head back and moaned and gasped and panted. He felt his balls tighen, felt the heat building in his stomach, until suddenly, arching, he came hard and cried out James's name as he did. 

James bit his neck and came along with him, using Ciaran's movements to bring him off.

Q felt like his skin was buzzing as he came down from his orgasm. His belly and the sheets were a complete mess of sticky cum, and he could feel it inside him as James grew soft once more. He ached pleasantly, and he found himself smiling and trading lazy kisses with his lover. 

"We can get cleaned up in a minute, throw a towel under us," James nuzzled him as he traced his fingertips across Ciaran's skin. "Or would you like a hot bath?"

"Bath," Q answered instantly. "A bath with you. Then we can change the sheets."

"Sound good," James picked him up in his arms and carried him into the bathroom. The tub took up the corner of the room, an old claw foot, far big enough for two of them. He turned on the water until it was steaming, and added a scoop of bath salts from a jar on the counter. "Good for sore muscles, when I'm recouping after a mission," he explained.

Beaming, Q nuzzled him. "And after really good sex," he added. 

"Yes, exactly," James stepped into the bath and held out his hand.

Q followed, and he sighed happily as the warm, steaming water closed around his sore limbs. "Ohhhhh that's good," he said as he sat down and leaned against James. 

"Right?" James wrapped Ciaran in his arms. "You feel so good," he sighed. "Wish I had enough energy for another round already.

"You'll have me the rest of our lives. And besides. If we get plenty of sleep, we'll be bursting with energy tomorrow." Q kissed James's neck and nipped the skin gently.

"Sounds really good," James admitted. "I'm sorry we have to go back to London so soon. But we'll have to plan a week up here soon. I'm sure Ann and Kincaid will be thrilled to get to know you more."

"I'm sure they will." Q stared at the ceiling, not really looking at the plaster. "Part of me doesn't want to go back. But I know I'll go stir crazy without my work. Even with as lovely a distraction as you."

"And there are people who depend on you with their lives, I'd never ask you to give that up," James kissed him. "We'll find a way to make it work. I'll be there to make sure you remember to eat and sleep, and you can make sure I don't get bored."

  
"I'm up to the challenge so long as you are." Q kissed James again, and soon time ceased to exist around them. He had his soulmate, they were happy, and everything was good.


End file.
